


Soft and Hard

by pluto



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto/pseuds/pluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders puts on a few pounds.  Varric approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft and Hard

**Author's Note:**

> For kinkmeme, prompt: _Anders put on a few pounds. Maybe he worries about it or he thinks he's still good-looking. Regardless, his LI definitely thinks the latter._
> 
> I had to fill this prompt because the anon put the image of Anders with a cute little tummy in my mind and I couldn't help but find it stupidly adorable. I have no idea why.
> 
> I originally was going to fill this with M!Hawke/Anders, my absolute favorite pairing, but something about the way Varric takes care of people just made this prompt seem to fit him in my mind. 
> 
> Now I seem to have a soft spot for this pairing, because Anders needs someone to look after him, crazy ass mage that he is, and Varric is just so good to people, in his gruff Dwarvish way.

"Things finally looking up for you, eh, Blondie?" 

Anders looked up from his manifesto, an ink smudge between his fingers. "Hm?" He wiped absently at his cheek. 

"Hanging around our friend Hawke seems to be doing you some good. Fewer Templars on your doorstep, no more Coterie a-knockin', more time to work on your old whateveritis…" Varric waved towards the manifesto and Anders couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. 

"I _know_ that's not all Hawke's doing," Anders said. "So thank you, Varric."

Varric grinned. "Don't know what you're talking about. And you got ink on your face." He licked his thumb and wiped the smudge of ink off of Anders' cheek. Anders caught his hand, and for a moment both of them were frozen; then Varric said, mostly to break the awkward silence: "You've been eating better, too, Blondie, I see." 

Rather than improving the silence, however, it only got more awkward. Varric kicked himself, wondering why his infamous silver tongue would decide to desert him now. Anders was flushed, and he said, more than a little defensively, 

"I can't help it if you and Hawke and Merrill and even Isabela seem to be obsessed with bringing me sandwiches. And then forcing me to eat them while you watch. If I didn't know better, I'd think you all shared the same fetish." Anders laughed, and then trailed off, his flush spreading from his cheeks to his ears. "Ah, not that--not that I sit here speculating on your fetishes, mind, or, well, nevermind."

"Hey, I'm not complaining, Blondie. You needed to put on a few pounds." Varric crossed his arms over his chest. If he was going to put his foot in it, he decided, he'd go all in: be a true dwarf. "Dwarves like a man with a bit of meat on his bones. Padding's good, you know, when you really get going." 

Anders' mouth twisted. "You know, Varric, it isn't a good idea to tease a mage…"

"Who's teasing, Blondie?" 

He met Anders' questioning look with one that he hoped said everything his traitor tongue wasn't managing to. He could craft a tale to enrapture even the most drunken, rowdy crowd at the Hanged Man, but not a decent pickup line, apparently. Not one that could get through to a single-minded, stubborn and fucking sexy mage. But Anders only crossed his arms defensively across his chest. 

"Andraste's ass, Blondie, I'm saying--"

"I know what you're saying," Anders said. "I just--"

"You're not interested. Hey, no problem." Varric pushed off the table he was leaning against. 

"No!" Anders said. "I am interested, Varric. If you knew how much… But I can't. There's Justice--"

"Hey, no offense to blue and glowy, but he could use a good fu--"

"--And it's more than a few pounds!" Anders blurted. His crossed arms lowered to cover his stomach, almost protectively. 

Varric raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you were such a peacock, Blondie." 

"I'm not!" He glanced away, and sighed. "It's just--you've done so much for me, Varric. You've been a better friend than I ever dared hope for. I … I care a great deal for you, and you deserve better than this." Anders gestured at himself scornfully. 

Varric snorted. "Why don't you let me decide that? C'mere, Blondie." When Anders didn't move, he said, "Don't make me show you just how rude we dwarves can be." 

Anders laughed a little at this, and then came close. Varric grabbed one of the buckles across his outer robe and pulled him nearer. He pressed his face against Anders' chest, smoothed his hands down over Anders' sides, heard the mage breathe out hard. "Like I always say," he chuckled, "perfect height difference." Then he began unbuckling Anders' robes, feeling Anders shiver as each buckle came undone. When they were all opened, he said,

"Take it off, Blondie, let me see you." 

Anders shrugged off his jacket and the outer robe. Then he untied his underrobe, and with only a slight hesitation, pulled that off too, until he was stripped down to his trousers. Automatically, he clasped his forearms so they crossed over the slight swell of his belly. Varric grinned; he was still lean and trim everywhere else, but for that softness.

"C'mere," he said again, and when Anders didn't move fast enough he seized the mage by the waistband and drew him in. He rubbed his stubbled cheek against Anders' soft, sweet belly, drew his rough hand over it, so that Anders gasped a little. A soft golden trail marched down over Anders' stomach and disappeared down into his trousers, and Varric followed it with gentle kisses. 

"Blondie," he said, "You are beautiful." 

Anders began to protest so Varric lowered his head again and dipped his tongue into Anders' bellybutton, sending the mage squirming and laughing. While he was defenseless, Varric palmed the mage's hard, swollen cock through his trousers, and turned the laughter into a moan. 

"Varric," Anders gasped. 

"Take 'em off," Varric said, tugging at the waist of his trousers. "I want to see all of you."

With shaking fingers, Anders complied, cursing as he fought all the buckles on his boots. Finally kicking them off, he practically tore off his trousers and his smalls. Then he stood, restlessly shifting his weight, like a nervous horse. Varric drank in the sight of him, the long lines of his legs, the roundness of his belly and the lean muscle of his chest and arms, the slender, flushed hardness of his cock. 

"Ancestors," he swore, grabbing Anders wrist, dragging him down until the mage's fingers were pressed against his throbbing erection. Anders gasped as Varric rocked his hips up, letting Anders feel how huge and hard he was. 

"Still think you're not good enough for me, Blondie?" he growled. 

Anders laughed lightly. "I--I suppose not."

"Good. Because you'll probably never hear me say this again, but I think I'm done with talking." And with that he leaned forward and kissed Anders' belly, rubbed his thumbs over it and down his hips. He kissed downwards: the top of Anders' cock, down the hot, swollen shaft, and lower, mouthing Anders' balls until the mage was groaning above him. He licked his way back upwards, and then gripped Anders in one hand, stroking him once before sliding his mouth over him, sucking hard. 

"Varric," Anders cried, and it was music to Varric's ears; he reached down, unfastening his own trousers, and took himself in hand, stroking in time with his attentions on Anders' cock. He sucked and licked until he felt Anders going weak above him, felt Anders grab his shoulder for support as he came, as the taste of Anders flooded his mouth and he swallowed it down, greedily. 

He helped Anders sit shakily down, and nudged the mage's legs apart so he got the full view. Laughing softly, Anders rubbed one hand over his own belly; Varric almost growled, fingers tightening over his own cock as he knelt between Anders' legs. Seeing his interest, Anders repeated the motion, caressing himself from breastbone to cock, sighing a little. Varric gritted his teeth, feeling his own climax approaching, his fingers moving faster, tighter, harder; he leaned forward as he came, bracing himself on the wall behind Anders, coming on the mage's belly, pressing his pulsing cock against Anders' soft, warm body. Anders moaned a little in Varric's ear, and Varric turned his head, kissed Anders hard as he spent himself. 

When they broke apart, Anders laughed. "If I'd known you'd like it this much… I would've eaten all those sandwiches without being threatened." 

Varric kissed him again. "It's not the sandwiches I like, Blondie. It's you. Soft," he said, dragging a hand over Anders' messy belly, "or hard." 

Anders smiled, too grateful, in a way that made Varric pull Anders' head against his chest and hug him tightly. Varric vowed to convince the mage that he deserved this, deserved even better; but he knew it was a tale he'd have to finish another day.


End file.
